Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He appeared in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mario VS Sonic, where he fought against his longtime rival, Mario from the Super Mario Bros. ''series. He was voiced by Caden Redpearl. History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soliders. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 75 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Quotes *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! '' *''Now I'll show you! '' *''How's that, plumber? '' *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this... *''Whoa... '' *''Uh-oh... '' *''You're too slow! '' *''Now's my chance!'' Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he fought The Flash of DC Comics in a speed-based fight and won. He also appeared in a Season 3 April Fools Joke episode where he was set up to fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but quickly loses to him in a second. The Super Mario Bros Z version makes a cameo in Bowser vs Mecha Sonic. Sonic appeared as a combatant in Season 5, where he was once again pitted against his Death Battle opponent, Mario. But this time, he lost. Gallery Sonicchannel_supersonic_nocircle.png|Super Sonic Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! 7143.png|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 1 and Season 5. Sonicmugen.gif|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 3 Super Sonic (Sprite).png|Super Sonic sprite used in One Minute Melee Trivia *Sonic was the second Sonic character on Death Battle. Just after Shadow, following along with Eggman and his army of robotic minions (including the later returning Metal Sonic), Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *Sonic was the third Death Battle character with a voice actor. *Sonic was the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent, being followed by Tails and Knuckles. *Sonic is the first Sonic character to be a Death Battle champion, being followed by Metal Sonic, Tails and Amy. *Ben Singer said on his Twitter that Sonic is his favorite video game character. *Craig Skitzmas however hates Sonic in the Evil Craig Show. *Sonic is the second combatant to win in both DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee, with the first one being Akuma, and with the next ten being Hercule Satan, Kirby, Roronoa Zoro, Batman, Vegeta, Solid Snake, Raiden, Zero, Tails and Guts. **Sonic is also the sixteenth Death Battle victor to lose in One Minute Melee, with the first fourteen being Batman, Deadpool, Samus Aran, Scorpion, Link, Metal Sonic, Hawkeye, Dante, The Flash, Mewtwo, Superman, Terry Bogard, Iron Man, Natsu Dragneel and Lucario, and with the next three being Wonder Woman, Thor and Sephiroth. **He is the fifth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic and Batman, and with the next four being Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta and Mewtwo. ***Sonic is the third combatant to win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Batman and Mecha Sonic, and before Vergil. *Sonic is one of sixteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sephiroth and Vergil. **He is the fourth Death Battle winner to lose their One Minute Melee, after Deadpool, Hawkeye and Natsu Dragneel, but before Sephiroth. References * Sonic The Hedgehog on Wikipedia. * Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists